Too much for Kurt Hummel
by Hikaro22
Summary: After the Hummels and the Hudsons become one family, there is trouble.  Maybe Kurt cannot handle everything anymore.  Maybe he needs a friend.  A brother.    Rated M for language and certain violence/Suicide
1. And so it all began

This is my first Glee Fan-Fic so please be nice. I would love to hear your reviews and ideas. This takes place in Season Two, before the Nationals in New York.

Kurt smiled at himself in the mirror as he brushed his hair. _Kurt Hummel, you look fabulous._ He thought to himself as he put his brush down. He looked around at his new room. Sure, it wasn't his old basement that he had designed, but it was nice. They had to move in to a new house since the Hummels and the Hudsons became one family. The two bedroom house that Kurt was living in with his father was not cutting it.

He walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Carole, his step-mother, was setting plates for everyone. Finn was already sitting down. He shot Kurt a smile. Carole looked up at Kurt and also smiled at him.

"I made you an omelet, egg whites only with tomatoes and onions, the way you like it" She said as she set the breakfast onto the table. Kurt sat down, saying "Thank you." He went to take a bite of his meal, which looked absolutely delicious, but heard a phone slam down. Kurt looked up to see his dad walking into the kitchen, his face contorted in anger.

"Another person calling me to let me know that my son is a fucking fag," Burt said in anger. Kurt looked at his father sympathetically. Kurt was used to being called names, but Burt was not. The number of calls had only increased since Kurt was voted prom queen, as an insensitive joke.

"Dad, please don't worry about it." Kurt said, going back to his omelet.

"No! I get at least two of these every week now! I know that you are your own person, but couldn't you at least not be so…" Burt trailed off, his voice laced with anger.

"What dad? What? Not so GAY?" Kurt asked, the hurt in his voice very apparent. Finn had stopped paying attention to his breakfast and was now paying attention to the feud.

"I never said that! It's just… you make a spectacle of yourself as if you want the attention!" Burt fumed. Kurt looked shocked at the accusation. Tears started to peak at the corner of his eyes.

"Yes dad. That is what I want. I ENJOY being bullied at school. I RELISH in the fact that you are embarrassed by me!" bellowed Kurt, tears now running fast and hard.

"Kurt! I never said that and you," Burt yelled, but was cut off mid-sentence.

"You don't have to say it, dad. I know! I know that you cannot even hold a conversation with me! You think I don't realize that you wish I was more like Finn! All American, football playing, girl loving, man!" Kurt cried, storming out, leaving half of the omelet unfinished.

Burt looked shocked as Kurt slammed the front door. A car engine cranked up, and Carole knew that Kurt would be going to school early. Finn was taken aback by Kurt's comment. Sure, he knew that he got along well with Burt. Yeah, they went to baseball games together once or twice, but that didn't meant that Burt didn't love his own son, did it?

"I can't do anything right for him…" Burt sighed, giving Carole a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to work. I love you," He said to Carole, placing his hand on Finn's shoulder for a moment as he walked out the door.

Kurt sat in his car, Gaga playing loudly through his speakers, trying to drown out his muffled cries. _I am never good enough for him,_ Kurt though, gripping the steering wheel till his knuckles were white. _Never enough,_ he repeated in his head as he reached McKinley High.

He stepped out of his car, his white pants tight against his legs as he walked into the school. He passed all of the regular faces, but chose to ignore them. This was not a good day for Kurt Hummel.

The day was dragging on impossibly slow. All Kurt wanted was for this day to end. In his first three classes, he did nothing but stare at the clock, ticking on ever so slowly. Finn had tried to talk to him in the hall between classes. Kurt was looking in his locker when Finn touched his arm.

"Kurt, is everything okay?" Finn asked, worried. The moment that Kurt had left, Finn could not think of anything else.

"Finn just…just leave me alone," Kurt said, shrugging Finn's hand off him. Finn went to pursue the conversation but Kurt was already heading off to lunch.

Kurt was walking to the cafeteria, but before he got there, he headed to the bathroom. He went toward the first stall. After a moment of privacy, he zipped his pants back up and went to wash his hands. He looked in the mirror and noticed his worst enemy: David Karofsky.

"Twinkle toes, I really don't like what you tried to pull at prom," Karofsky said, his usual Letterman jacket stained from what could have possibly been chili.

"And what was that? Trying to get you to come out?" Kurt asked calmly.

"Rigging the votes so you could have a dance with me," Karofsky accused. "Just because you are a faggot, doesn't mean you have to pull everyone into your gay vortex."

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt asked, astounded. "I had nothing to do with the ignoramuses at this school voting me for prom queen. And frankly, I did nothing to bring you into whatever kind of gay storm you're talking about. You seem pretty interested in guys without me doing anything."

Kurt would regret his statement. Karofsky looked at Kurt with hatred and hit him right in the stomach. Kurt lurched forward, surprised and in pain.

"Never say ANYTHING like that again!" David said as he grabbed Kurt by his shirt and threw him against the wall, hitting his head against the cold cement. Karofsky left immediately, but Kurt sat there. His back was pressed against the wall and his face was red. He was crying like he had never cried before.

"Why?" He cried out, his face buried in his knees. _I can't be a good son to my dad, I can't stand the people at my school. I'm nothing. I'm no one._ All of these thoughts filled Kurt's head, until despair took over.

He picked up his bag and walked out of school. He had never skipped school before, but now was a good time. He walked to his car and turned it on, heading for his house.


	2. Breaking Point

I know this is a little early for second chapter, but I was up late and really wanted to upload this.

Please review guys

Kurt had his hands on the steering wheel, crying again. It all started this morning with his father. They got into an argument and it ended with Kurt accusing his dad of wishing he was like Finn. The other event was Karofsky jumping him in the restroom, punching him in the gut and throwing him against the wall.

_It's never going to end,_ Kurt thought, tears streaming down his soft face. He couldn't even pull himself to play Lady Gaga through the CD player. He felt completely and absolutely alone.

He soon pulled into his driveway. He noticed that Carole was not here. _Home alone,_ Kurt thought as he walked into the large house, his face stained with his sorrow. He walked up the stairs and went into his room. He immediately dived for his bed and started crying in full earnest.

Everything that had happened in his life seemed to press against his chest. He had been too strong for too long and now everything was against him: His mother dying, his father not being close, the constant bullying, the physical hits, the emotional tolls, the death threats, and the random phone calls. Everything was hitting him at once, and it felt insurmountable.

He knew that he could not fix all of his problems, but he thought about all of the ones that he could. _Your father loves you, Kurt. _He thought. A sarcastic rebuttal came to his lips. "Yeah he loves me so much. That is why we can't even have a conversation. That is why we spend absolutely no time together, and any time we do, he excuses himself away the moment he can. That is why the moment that he gets a son that he actually likes, he spends all his time with him." Kurt said, almost resenting Finn.

Then there was Karofsky. As if every bully in McKinley High didn't hate Kurt, he had a special one that made sure he felt the 'love'. Kurt rubbed his stomach, feeling a bruise forming where he was hit. He still had a mild headache from where his head hit the concrete wall.

_And I am going to get this for another year._ This thought brought Kurt to a point beyond depression. Even after he left high school, it wouldn't be better. Hell, it could get worse. Not everyone was accepting, and even if he moved to California or New York, he would still have to endure torture. He would still have a father that secretly wished that someone else was his son.

_No,_ Kurt thought. _I am in control._

With that thought, Kurt got off the bed. He was crying harder now, but he felt like this would be the best thing. He walked back down the stairs and went into his father's room. He looked on top of his dad's dresser and found the gun cabinet.

Kurt knew where the key was, and after grabbing it from under the dresser, he opened the case. He pulled out his father's pistol. Unlike the shotgun, this weapon stayed loaded. This was his dad's choice for security. He grabbed the pistol and headed back to his room, tears running faster now.

He took hold of a pencil and began to scribble a goodbye note.

_Dear loved ones,_

_ I am sorry it has come to this. After everything that has happened, I cannot take it anymore. There are people who swear they will kill me, and I cannot take the fear. I would much rather choose my exit than let them. _

_Daddy,_

_ I love you so much. I know that I was not your choice of a son, and I apologize. I know that you will be much happier with Finn. _

As he folded the note, Kurt let a few tears hit the paper. He set it on his desk and took hold of the gun, one last time. He looked at the barrel, seeing the instrument of death.

And the front door opened. Heavy footsteps could be heard.

"Hey, Kurt. I came home because you weren't at lunch or fourth period. Do you want to talk?" Finn yelled in the house. He had genuine care in his voice. Kurt felt his heart breaking. He couldn't let Finn stop him. He aimed the gun and cocked it. He closed his eyes and set his finger on the trigger. He went to pull and-

"Kurt, are you in- KURT!" Finn opened the door to Kurt's room. He stood at the doorway for a moment, his mouth open in shock. Kurt could do nothing but cry harder, his whole body shaking.

"Kurt, buddy. Put the gun down," Finn spoke softly, his hands raised to show he wasn't going to try anything. Kurt just shook his head, his whole body quivering. "Come on man. Whatever it is, it isn't worth it. I am here, Kurt. Please, just…put the gun down."

Kurt stared at Finn, panic and fear etching the taller one's face. He lowered the gun slightly.

"You don't know what it's like, Finn." Kurt sobbed, "To be bullied non-stop. To be told that because of the way you are, someone wants to kill you." Finn watched the terrified boy, hoping to be able to dissolve the situation.

` "You're right, Kurt. I don't know. I never had that problem, but buddy. This doesn't solve anything. I know I haven't been the best brother, but Kurt… this isn't the way." Finn pleaded with the desperate boy.

Kurt hand was shaking as he set the gun down. He pushed it away as he cried into his hands. Finn took a split second to sigh in relief but quickly darted to Kurt. He wrapped the crying boy in his arms and held him close to his chest.

Kurt felt Finn hold him closely. After a moment, Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn and cried harder than he ever cried. Merely seconds later, Kurt noticed that Finn was crying to. The taller teen was shaking, holding Kurt, whispering "Don't scare me ever again," over and ever.

Holding on as tight as he could, Kurt cried. His face was buried against Finn's chest, but that couldn't stop the noise of his loud sobs. Finn was doing his best to hold back his biggest sobs, but tears were still running down his face.

_I just can't believe this…_ Finn thought to himself. He squeezed Kurt tighter, keeping the distraught boy close. "Kurt, I love you so much," Finn whispered.


	3. Picking up the Pieces

Okay guys, just finished the third chapter. I really hope you like it. Also, I cannot create any more until I get some form of feedback guys… I mean seriously, I just want to know if you guys like it.

Kurt was running. He was doing something he never did, running barefoot. But it wasn't him. He was standing a few feet away, watching a younger version of himself run from his dad, the two of them playing tag. _It was so much easier then_, Kurt thought, missing those opportunities with his dad. Now, the most conversation he ever got out of him was "Pass the salt."

Kurt watched as his father chased his younger counterpart, but was at a loss for words when he turned away. He was chasing a new boy. He was taller than Kurt, but more masculine. Kurt knew who it was: Finn as a child.

Kurt jerked awake, but could hardly move. Then, everything came rushing back to him: The argument with his dad, the blows from Karofsky, the letter, the gun, Finn… Everything that Kurt had secretly hoped was a dream was all too real.

Kurt looked up and saw Finn's face, so many emotions etched into his face, but fear was one of the more prominent ones. Kurt must have fallen asleep sometime after crying, Finn holding on to him for dear life. Finn must have moved the two of them, because when Kurt was awake he was against the wall, Finn squatting, but now Finn was against the wall and Kurt was pressed against his chest.

"Kurt?" Finn said softly. Kurt noticed that his eyes were red. _Crying, _Kurt thought. _Because of me._ "Kurt, we need to talk," Finn spoke. He grabbed Kurt's shoulders and gently moved him to sit down beside him.

"Finn… I don't know what to say. I'm just so…" Kurt trailed off, not looking him in the face. Kurt was completely embarrassed. He was known as the strong one, one who didn't care what others thought. Yet here he was, ready to take his own life.

"Just…don't ever scare me like that ever again," Finn whispered. _That was the scariest thing I ever saw,_ Finn thought to his self. _I never thought Kurt would choose an alternative like this. What if I didn't get here in time? _That was a thought that Finn did not want to develop.

"I'm sorry Finn… I just can't take it anymore." Kurt said, breaking down. Finn pulled him back into a hug, not as secure as the one before though. "Finn, Karofsky jumped me in the bathroom. I was just washing my hands and he jumped me! He told me that he thought I rigged the votes at Prom and punched me in the stomach," Kurt cried.

Finn's face dissolved in anger. _I am going to kill him, _Finn thought, and his grip on Kurt tightening.

"Kurt, talk to me about this," Finn said as he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "If you have a problem, come to me. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that you took your own life, and I was only a few yards from your room, and did nothing."

"It's not just Karofsky, Finn. I just can't stand the fact that my dad loves you more," Kurt said, pulling away from Finn. "No matter what you say to deny it, you know it is like this. The way he looks at you when the two of you talk about football, arguing over which basketball team is going to win, or anything just makes me die a little inside."

Finn looked down, staring at the carpet. He might not have been able to remember his father, but Kurt did. He somehow felt that not having a father was easier than having a father that he thought didn't love him. "Kurt, you know it isn't like that. Burt loves you, just it must be hard to show it sometimes. He doesn't seem very emotional."

Kurt laughed softly. _He has the emotional skills of a rusty toaster,_ Kurt thought. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Kurt spoke.

"You cannot tell my dad or Carole about this." Finn's face showed obvious disagreement with the idea, but he nodded.

"I won't, but you have to promise me something. Whenever there is a problem. I don't care if it is as tiny is a chipped nail; I want you to find me and let me know. I don't care if it is two in the morning and I try to beat you to death with a pillow for waking me up.

Finn stood up and reached a hand out for Kurt. He took it, thankfully, and was pulled up by the Frankenteen. Finn pulled Kurt into one last hug.

"I promise," Kurt said, thankful to have someone to talk to. _I have an amazing big brother,_ Kurt thought. He looked at the clock on his wall. 4:43. Burt would be home soon.

Finn started walking to the door, before turning to Kurt.

"Do you want to play the Wii with me?" Finn offered, trying to include his brother in his life. Kurt smiled. He honestly hated video games, but wasn't going to tell Finn that. He nodded and followed Finn to his room.

Kurt had never really been in Finn's room before today. The bed had a dark red cover over it. On the wall hung posters of Kiss and Guns and Roses. Across from the bed was a dresser with a decent sized TV on top.

Finn cut on the system and handed Kurt one of the remotes. _Wii Sports_, the TV screen announced. After spending what felt like a lifetime choosing a sport that Kurt would least suck at, Kurt chose Tennis.

It didn't take long for Finn to realize that Kurt was good. Hell, he whooped his ass in five rounds. Kurt had a smile on his face, his lithe body poised to swing the remote for another victory.

The door opened and Carole poked her head in.

"Hey Finn have you seen- Oh there he is!" She said, slightly shocked to see Kurt in Finn's room. "I just didn't see him in his room and worried a little." _You're telling me, _Finn thought back to the almost suicide. "Sorry I wasn't here when you two got home. I went out for a movie with the girls." Carole apologized as she started to head downstairs, letting them know that dinner would be ready shortly.

The pale skinned boy smiled at the older one. "Thanks," He mouthed, unsure why he was being quiet, like there was someone in the room who didn't need to hear the word.

Shortly after, Carole called for them to come down. The two boys cut off the system and jogged down the stairs. She was setting the table, Burt already sitting down. Kurt did not acknowledge his father. Dinner was awkwardly silent. No one wanted to address the giant elephant in the room. It wasn't until Kurt stood up to place his dish in the sink that Burt spoke.

"You know I love you, son."

Kurt looked up from the sink and looked out the window. "Yeah dad, I know." With that, Kurt started walking up the stairs. He went straight to his room, turning on his IPod. When he had almost fallen asleep, his door opened.

The tall teenager stood in the doorway for a moment. He shut the door behind him and sat down on the bed beside Kurt. He gently took the ear buds out of his own ears as Finn sat down.

"Remember what I said Kurt. I love you, and if you need anything, I am in the room across the hall." With that, he pulled Kurt into a brotherly hug. "I'm your older brother. I am supposed to protect you."

After the touching moment, Finn stood up and left, turning back to smile at Kurt once more before shutting the door. Kurt stood up to cut off the light and lay back down on his bed. He curled up into a ball and thought about the day.

He began to close his eyes as the last thought of the day popped in his head.

_Finn told me he loved me as a brother and I wouldn't want it any other way._

I really hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was actually a little longer than the others, but next one will be the longest. I hope you guys enjoyed. Don't even THINK that this is the end, because this is honestly just the beginning.


	4. From Bad to Worse

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of the favorites and alerts. It really means a lot to me for my first Fan-fic I was going completely through to have so many likes. If any of you would like to Beta, let me know through Pm. **

**I decided that it was time that Finn spotlighted a chapter, because I have something up my sleeve.**

Finn sat up, his hair a disheveled mess. He rubbed his eyes before looking at the clock on his night stand. 5:15. Too_ damn early, _Finn thought.

Finn rolled off of his bed, standing up with a stretch that made him look a good foot taller than he actually was. He scratched himself through his boxers. After satisfying his itch, he walked down the hall to the bathroom. Normally, he would never be caught walking around the house in just his boxers. He had no problem with Kurt seeing him, but it would be way too awkward for his mom to see him.

The Frankenteen turned on the light and shut the door. He quickly pulled his boxers down a little and began to lean his head back, feeling the relief of releasing himself. After finally finishing the flow, giving himself a good two shakes to get all the drops off, he slid himself back into his boxers and looked at himself in the mirror.

He had the obvious signs of lack of sleep: grim look, bags under his eyes, dark circles. In all honesty, he didn't get much sleep. All he could think about was what happened the day before. A single thought ran through his mind like an IPod on loop: _What if I didn't make it in time. _

That thought scared him more than walking in on Kurt holding the gun. That one thought had him up most of the night, crying. Yeah, most people didn't see Finn as a crier. What, being 6'3 and well over 200 pounds, most people expected that he would be making people cry, not doing it himself. They were wrong though. Anyone who truly knew Finn knew that he was a big puppy, not willing to hurt anyone unless they truly deserved it. When it came down to the people that Finn loved, he would die for them, and Kurt was one of them.

_Has it always been this bad?_ Finn asked himself, wondering at the bullying. He had always known that Kurt got bullied. As sad as it was, he admitted that he himself bullied Kurt before joining Glee. _Not that I ever liked it…_ He really needed to stop caring what others thought about him.

_What am I supposed to do? _Finn thought as he went back to his room. He was about to lay back down when he saw his phone light up. He reached for it. **Mercedes. 8:43 Pm. **How he didn't see this when he went to bed?

**Is everything okay? Kurt never texted me back after he left school.**

Finn looked at his phone, glad to see the message. Out of anybody, Finn doubted that Kurt would care if she knew. She was Kurt's best friend, and if anyone could help him, it was Mercedes.

Finn clicked her name and hit the little green phone on the screen. He held his phone to his ear, listening to it ring.

"White boy, this better be important," The sassy, black girl said on the other line. Sleep lined her voice. Finn was quiet for a moment, trying to find the words. _Was this something to be said over the phone?_

"Um, Mercedes… Can you come to school early today so we can talk?" Finn asked, preferring to talk about this delicate situation in person.

"Finn, can this not wait until Glee or something?" Mercedes asked groggily. Having a little sister meant that she had to babysit far too often than she wanted. Sleep was a resource in this house.

"It's about Kurt," Finn whispered solemnly. Those three words were the hardest words that he ever had to say. As if understanding the seriousness of the conversation, Mercedes dropped her sleepy voice, picking up a far sterner one.

"I will be there in thirty minutes," She replied. Finn thanked her and hung up the phone. Finn sighed thankfully and went to his closet. He picked out a pair of jeans and a polo shirt, slipping both on quietly.

He started climbing down the stairs. He got to the kitchen, noticing his mom cooking breakfast. As mothers come, Finn thought he had the best: Caring, loving, and a cook to boot. She always knew exactly what to say or do to make someone feel better. Like all mothers, she had that ability to know when her son was around.

"You're up early," Carol said without even looking up from the stove. She turned around and smiled at him. "Why, aren't you dressed by yourself? Usually it takes me banging on your door to wake you up, and now you are already set for the day."

Finn laughed at the comment. She was right. He absolutely hated mornings. "Yeah, well Mercedes asked me to come to school early. We were going to work on a number for Nationals," Finn lied, feeling terrible for feeding his mother falsehoods.

_Why don't you just tell her?_ A voice inside his head asked? _Kurt would kill him. _Or worse. No, this was a problem that Kurt had confided in him with, whether voluntarily or not.

Carol looked at her son's face for a moment. She had no reason not to believe Finn, but something felt off. "Okay. Well, have a good day at school. I love you," She said as she glided across the room to give her son a kiss on the cheek. Finn blushed. His mother always had a way to make him feel like a child.

Finn walked out the door and got into his truck. It was something that Burt had got him a little while after him and Carol married. It wasn't much, but it was his, and he loved it. He drove in silence, heading toward McKinley High.

He pulled into the student parking lot, right next to Mercedes. He put his truck into park, trying to take as long as he could. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to Mercedes. _Oh hey Mercedes, sorry to wake you up, your friend tried to kill himself. Lucky I walked in. _

Frankenteen stepped out of the truck, and looked at Mercedes, hopping she would start the conversation. Thankfully she did. She walked over to Finn and spoke.

"Now what is up with my baby? He wasn't in fifth period and he never replied to any of my messages." Mercedes probed Finn for the answers. Finn's face was blank, his eyes glazed over.

How was he supposed to say it? He went over thousands of scenarios in his head, but none of them seemed to come out right.

"Finn?" Mercedes asked, sounding more worried. "Is my Kurt okay?"

"He is now," Finn said, choosing his words very carefully.

"Hudson, what do you mean by NOW?" She asked, worry filling her voice. She was going to get her answer on her time. There was not going to be any pussy-footing with Mercedes.

"Yesterday, Kurt left school and tried to… tried to kill himself," Kurt whispered, trying to avoid the words reaching his own ears.

The chocolate diva had the expression as if someone had slapped her. "Kurt di-did what?" She asked.

"I came home early because he wasn't in class. I figured he was just sick. I went to his room and he was sitting against the wall, Burt's pistol against his head. I finally talked him out of it, and he put the gun down. I just dove over to him and held him. He was an absolute mess. We were both crying. He said he was tired of the bullying and that Karofsky had jumped him in the bathroom." These words were hard for Finn to say. Not only did it say that his brother needed help, but Finn wasn't there to protect him. He should have been there to watch his back, and yet he wasn't.

Mercedes had a few tears running down her face, staring back at Finn. She had her faced grimaced in the scariest expression he thought he ever saw.

"Karofsky bet-better watch his back, cause the moment I see him, I will personally rip his balls off and wear them as designer earrings," Mercedes threatened, stuttering back the tears. This was a side of Mercedes that Finn had never seen, and frankly, it scared the fuck out of him.

He and Mercedes had never been really close. If it wasn't for Glee, the two of them may have never crossed paths, but right now, they had one common interest: The hatred of David Karofsky.

Finn gave her a quick hug, trying to comfort her. She hugged him back and let him go.

"Thanks whitey. I am glad you told me." Finn was about to say something to her, but she stopped him. "Don't worry, I won't tell Kurt you told me."

Finn sighed a thank you. He really did not want to be on Kurt's bad side.

The bell rang for school to start. Finn looked around, noticing that many people were already here. They had lost track of time. They both waved goodbye and headed off to their first period classes.

Finn's head was abuzz as he went through the day. The only time he started thinking was his third period class, the first class of the day he had with Kurt.

Unlike his usual self, Kurt was sitting quiet in the back of the room. He was the kind of person who raised his hand at most opportunities, giving him the name "teacher's pet" when he was younger. Today though, Kurt Hummel was not sitting in class, only a shell of Kurt was there, physically there, but mentally off.

Finn reached over and tapped Kurt. "You okay?" The question was kinda stupid, but hopefully he would get an answer.

Kurt jumped, as if he didn't even realize that Finn was sitting next to him. He gained his composure and turned to Finn.

"Yeah, I am fine," Kurt said, but Finn knew it was a lie. He really couldn't force Kurt to tell him hear, but he just reminded him.

"Well, just remember what I said yesterday," Finn reminded, extending his offering of a listening ear, one step-brother to another. Kurt just nodded, putting on a smile that even Finn, no matter how slow he was at some points, new was only skin deep.

Finn tried to start a conversation with Kurt, but he shrugged it off, pointing to the board, even though he himself was ignoring it. He eventually gave up trying to talk with him, instead just choosing to think of him in worry.

After class, Mercedes came up to Finn. "Where is Kurt?" She asked. Finn went to point toward the pile of students leaving the class, but Kurt had Houdini'd himself into thin air. He simply replied with a shrug. "Well, Karofsky should never bother Kurt again. I cussed him out and told him if he ever pulled something like that again, she would personally file charges of assault.

Finn looked at Mercedes in horror. "Do you not know Dave? He does not respond well to threats. I know you love Kurt, but you don't know what this could have caused. Puck threatened to tell his mom about him cheating on a test once, and Puck ended up with a broken wrist." Finn could only think of what Karofsky would do. Hopefully, leave Kurt alone, but that was a high improbability.

"I didn't mean for it to go like that," Mercedes tried to cover herself. "I was just trying to help." Finn tried to calm Mercedes.

"Don't worry about it. I doubt he will even do anything," The tall boy replied. He could only wish.

Unfortunately, his wish was not granted. On his way to lunch, Finn received a text message. His mother always told him not to text in school, that his phone was only for emergencies, but he never really listened to that bit of information. He slide his phone out of his pocket and looked at the message.

**Kurt: 12: 13.**

**Fin bathrom by glee**

The short message sent Finn into a panic. Kurt was very literate when it came to texting, and the only time he would ever send something filled with so many faults would be an emergency. Finn rushed out of the cafeteria, ignoring his bookbag.

He passed Karofsky, smiling a stupid grin, as Finn ran to the bathroom. He finally reached the restroom, throwing the door open. He didn't see anything, but heard the unmistakable sound of crying. Finn opened the first stall: Nothing. He tried the second one, and still nothing. He reached the third one and pushed, but it wouldn't budge. He tried pushing harder, and even shaking it before a voice yelled at him.

"Go away!" Kurt's voice cried, scaring Finn. _Just tell him who you are, idiot._ Sometimes, his mind told him things that he seemed to not be able to think of.

"Kurt, it is me," Finn said softly. "You told me to co-"Finn was cut off mid-sentence. The moment that Kurt recognized that it was Finn, he threw the door open and flung himself at Finn.

Just the look of Kurt made Finn angrier than he had ever been before. There was blood running down his nose, and his eye was sporting a red mark that he knew would soon become a black eye. Finn outstretched his arms and pulled Kurt against him.

A mixture of tears and blood rain down the front of Finn's shirt, but that didn't matter right now. He held Kurt with one hand as he grabbed his phone with the other.

He opened his phone and dialed the most recent number, knowing she was still at lunch.

"Mercedes, bathroom NOW!" Finn demanded, using a tone he never used before. It was only a minute before Mercedes busted the door open, ignoring the fact that it was a _boy's_ restroom. She took one look at Kurt and dashed toward him, taking Finn's place at holding Kurt.

"Baby, what happened?" She cried out, holding him up against her shoulder. His nose was still gushing blood and she used her scarf to stem the flow. Kurt began to tell her what happened. Or what Finn thought he was doing. His words were choked off by the tears and hiccups.

Suddenly, Karofsky grin made all the more since now. He turned to Mercedes quickly.

"Call Burt," He ordered as he dashed out of the bathroom. Mercedes grabbed Kurt's phone, his futile attempts at stopping her were pointless.

"Don't Mercedes," Kurt choked out, but she ignored him.

"Burt, this is Mercedes. I think you need to come to the school. Now."

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This is actually a ton longer than I expected and a much longer than any of the other chapters. I don't know why, but writing as Finn is a lot easier. Tell me what you think, and review like crazy. I hope you are as excited for the next chapter as I am to release it (Which, if I keep my current track record will probably be later tonight or tomorrow).**


	5. True brothers

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter actually took more thinking about than the others. It is back to Kurt. It kinda goes without saying, but just in case, this chapter takes place from the time Finn sees Kurt in his bedroom, when they are having their final talk, all the way past everything that happened in the previous one, plus a whole lot of other things. This was just to clear up anything before I started. I really love the reviews guys, and if you have any pointers or ideas, let me know!**

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night. He had woken up at least four other times, each time a new nightmare creating itself in his head. He looked at the clock on his wall. _Just 11:21, _he thought as he struggled with his burgundy comforter.

After finally winning the battle with the anaconda of a cover, Kurt stood up, walking over to his boudoir, opening the middle drawer. He pulled out his mini-medical kit. He opened it quickly and pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills. He poured two into his hand, before a cynical part of his brain started talking.

_Take the whole bottle. That way, you won't have to deal with Karofsky anymore, _the voice whispered. Kurt shuddered at the thought. _No. I promised Finn._

That wasn't the only reason though. While at the time, Kurt wanted to die, in reality, the thought of death scared him. He didn't believe in God, but he always thought there was some sort of afterlife. He didn't want to finish himself off and go to 'where ever', just to see his mother's disappointed face. _I see enough disappointment with my father, _Kurt thought sullenly.

Kurt decided on just the two, and he quickly swallowed them, grimacing at the taste. He trudged back to his bed, fumbling with the covers. He laid his head on his favorite pillows, and closed his eyes. _Finn is going to make a wonderful father someday, _Kurt thought, remembering how he handled the situation. How calm he stayed. If the roles were reversed, Kurt didn't know if everything would have gone well. Finn just took charge and the moment I put the gun down, he just dived at me and scooped me up.

_The gun! _Kurt had absolutely forgotten that he had left it on the floor of his room, under his bed. If his father noticed that it was missing, he would have some serious explaining to do. He was told to never touch the gun unless it was an emergency.

He stood up, struggling with the cover once more. He got onto his knees and leaned forward, searching under his bed for the handgun. He finally felt the cold touch of metal and pulled it out. Kurt stared in cold fear at the item that almost became his method of death. He shivered as he stood up, the gun firmly in his hand.

He creped the door open, looking both ways before sneaking out the door. Without even thinking of it, the James Bond tune played in head. _Damn Finn, _Kurt thought, thinking of the marathon that his brother forced him to watch last weekend.

The pale teen took each step of the stair carefully, feeling as if each pad of his foot would wake a normally dead sleeper. He sneaked his way into the living room, noticing the glow from the TV.

_Damn, _he thought as hid the gun behind his back. _I look like a murderer right now. _He looked over the couch and whispered a quiet thank you. Whoever had been in here last had forgotten to cut off the television.

Ignoring the TV, Kurt opened his dad and Carol's bedroom. Peeking his head in, he saw that both of them were sound asleep. He carefully walked to the gun cabinet, opening the door. It made a loud creak that Kurt was sure would wake up his father. He quickly turned to see if he was, but as it turned out, he was still sound asleep. He placed the gun down gently, closing the door.

He had almost made it back out the door when he heard a voice.

"Kurt, is that you?" Fuck. It was his dad's voice.

"Um Ye-yeah, dad." If Burt had been able to see his son's face, he would have seen the guilt written across it, but it was too dark to see small details like that.

"Did you need something?" Burt asked, sitting up now, quietly, avoiding waking up his wife.

Kurt shook his head, but realized that was defeated by the darkness of the night. "No dad, I am fine." Burt looked at him, his eyes shining in the light. It was obvious that Kurt was lying, but after what happened that morning, Burt was avoiding pushing it.

"Alright son. I love you," Burt sighed as he lay back down. Kurt couldn't bring himself to say it back. He had almost killed himself, and he blamed Burt in part. _No matter how many times he says it to you, he shows it to Finn, _the voice said in his head.

Kurt walked back up to his room, avoiding the thought that he had. His father loved him. _Did he really? _He mentally hit the rude voice. Right now was not the time to have those thoughts. He curled up in his bed, hugging one of his pillows.

The next noise he heard was his phone, Brittney Spears playing as his alarm. He sat up, stretching. He stood up, walking into his closet.

_Time to decide how fabulous I will look today. _He stood in his closet for almost thirty minutes before choosing a pair of designer jeans and white t-shirt, a red light jacket over it.

After he picked out an outfit, Kurt sat down at his boudoir, fixing his hair until it took on the perfect "Kurt Hummel" appearance. Standing up, Kurt grabbed his phone, noticing all the messages that he ignored yesterday: 54.

Every single one of them were from Mercedes, ranging from "Where are you," to "So help me God, if you don't pick up, I will burn every one of your clothes." Kurt meekly laughed at his best friend, feeling like he should call her and explain, but didn't want to talk about the things that transgressed the night before.

Kurt climbed down the stairs to the kitchen, placing his phone in his front pocket. He smiled at Carol who had already set the table for three. Noticing the missing person, who was usually the first person at the table, he made the comment.

"Where is Finn?"

Carol smiled as she placed an omelet on Kurt's plate. "Oh, he went to school early. He said something about working on a song for nationals with Mercedes. I thought he always did duets with Rachel?" Carol asked, piling scrambled eggs onto Burt's plate.

_He does, _Kurt thought, knowing immediately what Finn was planning. He almost started crying. _He promised he wouldn't tell anyone. _Kurt sat down, trying to occupy his time with dissecting his omelet, trying to force back any tears before they were born.

He has almost finished with his breakfast when his dad came out of his room, sitting down at his place. After a few moments of awkward silence, Carol spoke.

"So, how did everyone sleep?" She asked, sitting down herself. She looked between Kurt and Burt, hoping one of them would speak.

"I slept well. How about you, Kurt?" Burt asked. Kurt's face burned. _Was he accusing me of something?_ Kurt asked himself.

"Good," Kurt answered, short and to the point. His father went to ask him something, probably his motives for being in his room last night, but Kurt was leaving the table. He hugged Carol and waved goodbye to the two of them. From the corner of his eye, he could see Carol look at Burt with sadness in her eyes.

Kurt opened and quickly shut the front door, walking to his baby, a Lincoln Navigator. He climbed in, turning on the radio before backing out of the driveway. No matter how long his drive was to school, 9.2 miles, it always felt shorter in his car.

He parked at school and quickly got out of his car, almost running to his locker. He pushed past the crowd of people and saw Mercedes waiting for him.

She was smiling, but he could see a hurt look in her eyes. _I am going to kill Finn, _Kurt thought, knowing immediately that he had told her.

"Hey baby, why didn't you text me back yesterday?" She asked, looking like a mother.

"Oh, well, I was sick." Kurt said. _I was sick? Is that the best excuse you could come up with? You told your dad you were in a leotard dancing to 'Single Ladies' to practice football, and the only reason you could think of for not texting her back was you were sick? _The voice in Kurt's mind was getting annoying, but she was right. It was as if he really didn't want to lie to Mercedes. He didn't.

"Alright baby, but if you need something, you know you can tell me," She said, hugging him. Kurt could have sworn that he felt a tear against his neck, but he chose to not say anything. She waved at him and she headed to her first class.

Right after she left, Karofsky came by, waving his hand at Kurt in a mocking way, moving each finger individually before closing them into a fist. Kurt stared at him in fear as he walked away, noticing he had begun to sweat.

He made sure to sit as far away from the teacher in every one of his classes, choosing seats he would never sit in. He was always one to answer the questions, because if left to most of the people in Lima, Ohio, they would sit here for thirty minutes waiting for one of the slack jawed jocks to answer. Not today thought. Kurt Hummel sat in the last desk of every class, his head down.

After getting in trouble by one of the teachers, Kurt learned to look up, but daze off. This worked for his first two classes. Unfortunately, he forgot who he had third period with.

A hand reached over and touched Kurt's shoulder. "You okay?" Kurt jumped at the sound, almost falling to the floor. He turned and saw Finn's goofy face smiling at him, but it wasn't all joy, There was worry lined behind the lips.

After regaining his poise, Kurt lied.. "Yeah, I am fine." _You really are a terrible liar. You could have easily said 'No, I am just a little tired.' That would have explained everything. _Kurt closed his eyes, trying to drown out the voice. She (Yes, the voice was a she) was annoying, but not because of her advice, because she always said it right after he needed it.

"Well, just remember what I said yesterday," Finn reminded, extending his offering of a listening ear, one step-brother to another. Kurt simply nodded, but Finn didn't seem convinced. Finally he gave Finn a smile, hoping to get him off his back, but it was much more pitiful than he planned.

The bell rang, and Kurt said a silent thank you. He jogged to the bathroom by the Chorus room, knowing that it was the least used. He went to relieve himself in one of the urinals, but heard the door open.

"There's the little fag," Karofsky said. This time, his friend, Azimio was there. Kurt quickly turned around, trying to find a way around the two of them.

"So that little nigger bitch had a talk with me today," Karofsky said, Azimio looking at him for a moment before remembering the actual target. "Telling me that if I don't leave you alone, she will file _charges."_ Azimio laughed at it.

"I don't think you really understand, you little fairy. _We _are the top dogs," Azimio said, motioning to himself and Karofsky. "And you, you are the gum beneath are feet. I think it is time I showed you that."

Karofsky walked out of the bathroom, doing what, Kurt didn't know. At the point he didn't care, because the moment after Karofsky left the room, Azimio punchd him in the chest.

All the breathe that Kurt had was knocked out of him as he hit the wall. Azimio just came at him again, this time hitting him in the face. Kurt reeled, stars coming to his vision after a punch to the eye. Kurt was doing his best to cover his face, but Azimio had one hand holding his wrists, the other hitting him repeatedly. Kurt jerked, but Azimio had a strong hold on his wrists. He felt a sharp pain in his left wrist, and screamed out. Azimio hit him across the face to keep him silent. One of the blows hit Kurt right at the base of his nose.

Kurt hard a crack as blood started pouring down his nose as Azimio hit him one last time in the gut. Azimio started walking out the door, laughing.

The moment that he left the bathroom, Kurt scrambled as fast as he could to the last stall, locking it with shaking hands. A mixture of tears and blood mingled down his shirt as he reached his phone. He began to punch buttons on his phone, before returning it to his pocket.

**Fin bathrom by glee**

After what felt like forever, the bathroom door finally opened. Kurt flinched back in the stall, wondering if Azimio had come back for seconds. The first stall slammed open and Kurt started to cry harder. The second one was flung open, banging against the wall. Kurt looked at the door of his stall, seeing a pair of hands at the top shaking to door.

"Go away!" Kurt begged, his voice choked off by his tears and blood.

"Kurt, it is me," Finn said, almost whispering. By the way he said 'Kurt', he knew who it was. "You told me to co-."

The moment he recognized Finn, Kurt threw the door open, rushing to Finn to hold him. Finn quickly wrapped his arms around him, letting the boy cry into his chest. Kurt saw the anger in Finn's eyes. Kurt really wasn't in much shape, covered in blood and bruised.

One of the hands holding Kurt vanished and without looking up, Kurt heard the beep of a phone.

"Mercedes, bathroom NOW!" Finn demanded, before closing his phone and placing his arm back around Kurt. Kurt's knees began to feel weak and it went from leaning against Finn to letting Finn hold him up.

The bathroom door flew open a third time as Mercedes came in, looking angry. It took her one look at Kurt to forget all anger and run to him. He quickly relieved Finn's place at holding him, and the she helped lower him to the floor. Kurt was holding on the Mercedes for dear life.

"Baby, what happened?" Mercedes cried, pulling Kurt closer. Kurt did his best to explain everything, but between his tears and his blood and the hiccups, some of his words were lost in translation.

"," Kurt said, but his words were jumbled together so badly that Mercedes could barely understand him, and Finn definably couldn't.

Finn had a look on his face, like a lightbulb had clicked on. "Call Burt," He ordered Mercedes as grabbed Kurt's phone. He tried to fight her off, but at the point he had no strength and lost.

"Burt, this is Mercedes. I think you need to come to the school. Now." She said, before closing the door. She let Kurt cry into her for a few more moments before the two of them heard yelling.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the crowd chanted down the hall. Kurt scrambled out of Mercedes' hold and ran out of the door. He came out just in time to see Finn on top of Karofsky. His eyes seemed cloudy as he hit Dave over and over again. Kurt thought it would have lasted forever until Beiste pulled Finn off of him. Surprisingly, Karofsky looked worse than Kurt.

"What is wrong with you two?" She yelled, holding Finn back, who was struggling to go at him again. Mr. Schue came out of his classroom and looked at Finn in disappointment.

"He beat up my brother!" Finn yelled, pointing to Kurt. Everyone's eyes turned toward him, and Kurt took Mercedes's hand. A few people gasped at his current state, and Mr. Schue came over to Kurt.

"Let's go to the office," He said, leading Kurt with a hand on his back. Coach Beiste led the two other boys. They opened Principal Figgins' door and sat the boys down, Kurt and Finn on one side, Karofsky on the other.

"What happened, boys?" Figgins asked, obviously shocked to see all three of them in his office at once.

Kurt went to speak, but Finn interrupted him. "This thug jumped my brother again!" Finn yelled, Mr. Schue putting his hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

Karofsky jumped up, but how he could see anything was a surprise. Both of his eyes were starting to swell shut. "I didn't touch the little fag," He defended. Both Kurt and Finn shot a dirty look to Karofsky at the insult. Mr. Figgins turned to Kurt, trying to be as nice as he could.

"Kurt, is this true?" He asked, leaning over his desk.

"No sir, Karofsky didn't hit me." Kurt cried, reaching to touch Finn's arm.

"See I told yo-wait, what?" Finn said, first happy at the thought of being justified, but quickly confused. He turned to look at Kurt, questioning.

"Karofsky didn't hit me, but Azimio did. Karofsky was there before he hit me though." Kurt said. Finn thought to Karofsky's wicked smile, knowing now that he didn't hit him, but set it all up.

Suddenly the door opened at Burt was walking in, the secretary trying to tell him he couldn't just barge in. He took a quick look at Karofsky, Finn, and then Kurt. He placed a hand on each of his boy's shoulders, Kurt grabbing his.

"What happened?" Burt asked, his grip on Finn's shoulder and Kurt's hand tightening.

Kurt chose to answer him. "Azimio and Karofsky caught me in the bathroom. Karofsky left and Azimio beat me up." Kurt said, pointing to his eye and nose as if Burt couldn't already see them.

"Well, from what you two have told me, I have no choice but to suspend Azimio indefinitely until the board has an agreement about this. As for you Finn, you are suspended for three days for fighting with Karofsky. The same goes for you David. Kurt, you are to be excused for the next week. I am terribly sorry for what happened to you." Mr. Figgins ruled. Burt was about to say something, but Kurt, feeling his hand tensed, stood up. Smiling weakly, he spoke to Mr. Figgins.

"Thank you, sir," Even though he wanted the two bullies expelled, he was happy for Azimio to be gone. Karofsky wouldn't do something now that he was put in the spotlight. Finn and Karofsky stood up, but Mr. Figgins pointed for Karofsky to stay seated. Finn and Burt both placed their hands on Kurt's shoulders and led him outside.

The moment that they left the school building, Burt turned and pulled Kurt into a bear hug.

"I was so worried when Mercedes called me." Burt said, worry filling his voice. He let go of his son and turned to Finn, hugging him also. "Thank you so much for sticking up for Finn. You don't know how proud I am to have such a brave step-son."

Finn blushed, muttering something about how it was nothing. They saw Burt's car, and he waved to boys on, telling them that he would meet them at their house. Burt pulled out, leaving Kurt and Finn to walk to their respective vehicles.

"Thanks Finn," Kurt said genuinely. His nose had stopped bleeding, but it was still very sore. Finn reached his arm around and put it on Kurt's shoulder, pulling him close as they walked.

"It's what brothers do," Finn smiled, showing a split lip. Kurt didn't notice earlier, but now it was obvious, along with a slight cut over his eye. How punching led to people getting cut made no sense to me, but after seeing a picture from a UFC match, Kurt knew it happened.

"When we get home, we need to get cleaned up." Kurt said, looking down at his now ruined outfit. Finn laughed, and then winced. They both got into their own rides, waving to each other.

The moment Kurt got into his car, he couldn't help but feel prideful. Yes, he was more sore than any time he had been hit or bullied before, but the feeling that he had someone watching out for him was amazing. A person that was willing to beat up someone else. A brother.

Before Kurt realized, he was already at home. Somehow, both Burt and Finn had beat him to their house.

The moment that Kurt walked through the door, Carol wrapped her arms around him. She accidently hit his nose, so a few tears started running down his face.

"Oh, baby are you alright?" She cried, pulling him back to kiss his forehead. Kurt smiled weakly. Finn pointed to the bathroom and mouthed 'Clean up'. Kurt told her that he was alright and excused himself to go upstairs to clean up.

Finn followed Kurt upstairs to the bathroom. Kurt reached for the doorknob with his left hand, but winced and switched. Once they were both in the bathroom, Finn spoke.

"Is your wrist okay?" He took ahold of Kurt's wrist and stretched it out, feeling around.

Kurt just grimaced and looked away. After a moment of prodding, Finn let go.

"It's not broken, but it looks bruised." Finn took a rag off of the rack above the toilet and ran it under the water. He pushed Kurt down carefully onto the toilet and began to wipe his face with the rag. Kurt smiled, gently trying to take the rag away from Finn.

"Finn, I got jumped, not paralyzed. I can do it myself," Kurt said, but Finn would not loosen his grip on the wet rag.

"It is the least I could do," Finn said smiling his best smile. He wrung it out in the sink and began to dab his eye.

Kurt gave his best attempt of a smile back at Finn, who was now squatting to have better access to Kurt's face. "No, after beating Karofsky's ass, I should be bowing down to you, not let you clean me up."

Finn could do nothing but laugh. "Kurt, that is what brothers are for. Picking each other up when they are down, whooping people's asses," Finn explained before looking back at Kurt.

"I think your nose is broken," Finn said. Kurt reached up to touch his nose and indeed felt that it was slanted. Finn reached up and put both hands on opposite sides of his face.

"Okay, Kurt I am about to fix your nose. I am not going to lie to you, it is going to hurt like hell. If you want, you can grab my leg and squeeze as hard as you can." Finn said, getting on his knees, extending one for Kurt to reach. Kurt looked at Finn, fear in his eyes.

"Look I am not going to grab your leg, no matter how much it hurts. And how much does it hurt?" Kurt asked, worried. Finn could do nothing but laugh at his brother.

"Alright, on the count of five, I am going to fix it, okay?" Finn said, carefully saying each word.

"Finn Hudson, I am not going to hold on to your leg," Kurt replied defiantly.

"One," Finn started, and at that moment, Kurt's right hand dived for Finn's leg. Kurt closed his eyes and gripped tightly.

"Go," he said with bravado. Finn nodded and quickly moved his hands, forcing Kurt's nose back in place. Kurt let out a loud yelp, digging his nails into Finn's leg. He ignored the sharp pain and smiled at Kurt.

"There, fixed" Finn smiled. Kurt wiped a tear out of his eye.

"Thanks," Kurt said as he took the rag from Finn's hand. He began to pat the cut on Finn's head.

"I really put a number on Dave, didn't I?" Finn asked, his puppy dog grin melting Kurt.

"Course you did. Couldn't even recognize him," Kurt said, playing along. _Actually, I couldn't recognize you,_ Kurt thought. The anger in Finn's eyes was something out of a horror film: When Psychotic Giant Teens Attack.

"Come on," Finn said, pulling Kurt up by the hip. They walked out of the bathroom and Kurt said he would be down soon. Finn simply nodded.

Kurt walked into his room and shut the door. He looked at himself in the mirror. Now that the blood was cleaned up, he could see the true damage. _A black eye and a few bruises,_ he thought. He took off his shirt and pants, so he was standing in front of his mirror in just a pair of designer boxer-briefs. He rumbled through a drawer, not wanting to make a whole new outfit. He chose a comfortable pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Both were something that Kurt would never where anywhere past the front door, but right now, it was okay.

Kurt jogged down the stairs, seeing everyone sitting on the couch. Kurt went to sit down on the loveseat, but Burt wouldn't have that. He nudged Finn and they both scooted over to let Kurt sit between the two, leaving Carol plenty of room beside Burt on the other side. Kurt sat down, his dad pulling him into the crook of his shoulder.

"So, tell me what happened?" Carol asked, being the last to hear to story. Kurt was about to tell her, but Finn interrupted. Kurt was glad that he didn't, because the way that Finn told the story, it made it seem like Kurt was brave and Finn kinda just showed up to clean the mess. Carol laughed, knowing how it really went down, but let Finn continue.

"Well, who is ready for dinner?" She asked, jumping off the stuffed couch to get the pot roast out of the oven. Everyone else helped grab glasses or silverware and set the table, saving Carol the trouble. Kurt started pouring everyone drinks as Carol set the food on the table.

"Dig in," She said once everyone was seated. Finn reached his enormous arms across the table to get a piece of pot roast when Burt raised his glass.

"I think that we should have a toast for our two brave sons," Burt said, raising his glass of water. Carol nodded and raised hers. Finn just smiled like the goofy giant he was and raised his glass too, leaving Kurt to be the last one. Kurt couldn't help but blush a little, raising his own glass.

"Too the Hummel boys," Burt said. Kurt was going to interject, _And the Hudson boy, _but by the look on Finn's face, he didn't need to. He was a Hummel now. The marriage made it legal, but today made it official.

They ate their dinner together, everyone entertained in each other's company. After the meal, Kurt started picking up the plates, but Carol touched his arm.

"You have had enough action today. I can take care of the dishes," She offered. Kurt smiled up at her as she kissed him on the forehead.

Kurt ran up the stairs to get ready for a shower, then bed. He noticed that his blinds were up, so he went over to close them. When he looked out the window, he saw his beautiful back yard. There was a large tree, and his dad was talking about putting a pool in in a few months. He was about to pull the blinds down when something caught his eye.

Kurt squinted and looked out. He made out what looked like seven people and a truck with its lights out, but that didn't make much sense. Still…

Kurt walked away from the window. "Hey dad?" Kurt yelled out his door, when he heard a loud crash. Kurt screamed what could have gone for a High F any day, but he wasn't paying attention to pitch. He was paying attention to a brick that was laying in his room, surrounded in a pile of broken glass.

Finn was the first one in the room, being only a few feet away. He came in, running.

"What's the matter?" He asked, worried. Kurt pointed a shaky finger to the brick that had been thrown in. Finn said a curse under his breathe, but whatever it was, Kurt didn't hear. Carol and Burt came running in next. Burt took one look at the brick and was at the brick in two quick strides. He picked it up and examined it for a moment, before throwing it back down.

"Shit. Carol, call the cops. I am going out there with my shotgun. Mess with my family…" Burt said, hatred in his voice. Whatever else he said was unheard because he was already downstairs. Carol ran downstairs and grabbed the home phone, dialing the emergency number.

Kurt looked over at Finn, and carefully walked over and picked up the brick. He turned it over and saw why his dad was so upset.

_You better get out of town, fags._

Kurt dropped the brick, just barely missing his toe, and started crying. Finn came over and looked at the brick. He immediately knew why Kurt was so upset. He grabbed Kurt's arm, trying to pull him into his own room, but Kurt wouldn't budge. It was kinda shocking that Kurt was holding his own. It even shocked him!

Finn finally gave up leading him to his room and scooped him up, placing a hand under his legs and near his neck. He took three strides and they were in his room. He set Kurt down and sat down beside him. Kurt crawled up against Finn and cried into his shoulder.

"I thought people were different! What did I ever do to these backwater hill billies to deserve this?" Kurt cried, holding onto Finn, his arms wrapped around his neck.

Finn had let go of all inhibitions that he ever had with Kurt and pulled him into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's torso and rocked him against his chest.

"Kurt, it isn't your fault. These people are just idiots. Don't let them get to you," Finn chanted, trying to soothe Kurt. After running out of things to say, Finn just stayed silent, giving Kurt a person to express his feeling to.

Honestly, Finn didn't mind having to take care of his younger brother. It made him feel stronger, like he was worth something, which sometimes felt like nothing. Since he became Kurt's step-brother, he felt like he had this silent responsibility to be there for his little brother, even if they shared no blood.

And as Kurt sat there, crying at the horrors of a close-minded world, Finn started singing a lullaby.

**A/N: Once again, longest chapter to date. I really enjoyed writing this, Took me about four hours of non-stop writing (Well I did dance around a little). I know this one had a ton of action, but I felt like I had to finish up things from Kurt's POV from the previous chapter and head along to the next. Can't wait for reviews and everything guys!**


	6. You're the best, Finn

**A/N: Guys, loved the reviews. I doubt that this chapter will be as long as the previous, but it has plenty of goodies. Another Finn chapter, which I love to do. Guys, give me reviews please. And we begin.**

Finn walked up the stairs, his stomach full beyond comparison. He took the steps, two at a time, his long legs clearing them easily. He looked over at Kurt's door for a moment, smiling. _You have been a great brother, _Finn thought. Standing up for Kurt, taking care of him. Honestly, he had been an amazing one, at least in his own opinion.

Finn opened the door to his room and closed it behind him. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt, his usual around the house comfort clothes. He threw his shirt off, sliding on the more comfortable one. He slid his pants off, switching them for the shorts. He had barely gotten the shorts past his knees when he heard the sound of breaking glass and a scream.

He yanked the shorts up to his waist, throwing the door open. He took the space between Kurt's and his rooms in no time at all, opening Kurt's door before his was able to hit the wall. He did a quick scan of the room, noticing a brick on the floor. Kurt was pressed against the wall, fear written on his face.

"What's the matter," Finn asked, although he could already tell. Finn was quickly pushed out of the way by Burt. Burt looked from Kurt to the brick and picked it up.

"Shit. Carol, call the cops. I am going out there with my shotgun. Mess with my family…" Burt said, hatred in his voice. Whatever else he said was unheard because he was already downstairs. Carol ran downstairs and grabbed the home phone, dialing the emergency number.

Kurt walked over and picked up the brick. Whatever was written on it was powerful, because it made Burt and Kurt upset. He dropped the brick and began to cry. Finn walked over and read the words on the brick, each letter marked with a sharpie.

_You better get out of town, fags._ Finn stared at the words. _How could someone be so cruel, _Finn thought. "Dammit," Finn muttered, grabbing Kurt's arm. He tried to lead him out of his room. Staying here probably would not be good for Kurt, and right now, with everything going on in Kurt's life, this is something he didn't need.

No matter how hard he pulled, it seemed like Kurt was planted in the ground. "Kurt, come on. Let's just stay in my room for the night," Finn begged, but Kurt seemed to not hear him. Sighing, Finn decided if he couldn't lead Kurt to his room, he could take him.

Finn bent down quickly and scooped Kurt up. He carried Kurt into his room, pushing the door open with his hip. He laid Kurt down and sat down on the bed beside him. Kurt crawled up against Finn and began to cry into his shoulder.

"I thought people were different! What did I ever do to these backwater hill billies to deserve this?" Kurt cried, holding onto Finn, his arms wrapped around his neck.

Finn patted Kurt on the back. _Nothing, buddy. _Finn smiled sadly, taking his brotherly responsibilities head on. He pulled Kurt into his lap, wrapping his arms around him, rocking gently.

"Kurt, it isn't your fault. These people are just idiots. Don't let them get to you," Finn chanted, trying to soothe Kurt. After running out of things to say, Finn just stayed silent, giving Kurt a person to express his feeling to.

Honestly, Finn didn't mind having to take care of his younger brother. It made him feel stronger, like he was worth something, which sometimes felt like nothing. Since he became Kurt's step-brother, he felt like he had this silent responsibility to be there for his little brother, even if they shared no blood.

And as Kurt sat there, crying at the horrors of a close-minded world, Finn started singing a lullaby.

After a while, Kurt's cries became fewer and farther in between, until they ended completely. Finn patted his back, seeing if he was awake.

"Hey Kurt," Finn whispered softly into Kurt's ear. "You awake buddy?" After not having heard a reply, Finn carefully eased out from under Kurt, laying him down gently on the bed. He smiled at the small teen, covering him up with a cover.

Finn carefully slipped out of his room, trying not to make a sound. The moment he was out of ear range, he ran down the stairs. Carol was already talking with the police in the living room. Burt was sitting beside her, holding her hand.

"He has been bullied for years because of the way he was," Burt told the officer. "But I never thought that they would resort to this." Finn walked over to his mother and placed a hand on her shoulder. The officer turned toward him.

"And you are, son?" The gruff man asked. He was just as tall as Finn, maybe a little taller. He had dark brown hair and a full beard. He had the typical cop expression, strong enough to be able to stare down a killer, but soft enough to tell a mother the fate of her child.

"Oh, um… I'm Kurt's step-brother," Finn explained, feeling awkward. "Finn."

"Okay, well Finn, do you think you could tell us who might have committed this hate crime?" The officer questioned, hoping to find a culprit before the night ended.

Finn already had an idea since he found out. "I think it was either David Karofsky or Azimio. Both of them have bullied Kurt repeatedly over the years and both of them have jumped him. Azimio actually beat Kurt up today. Both of them were suspended." Finn told the officer what he knew.

After taking a few notes, the officer closed his pad and turned to Burt and Carol.

"Well, I can go and interrogate those two. If you have any more leads, please contact me at this number," The officer said as he handed Burt a card. He tipped his hat and waved goodbye to Finn, before walking out the door.

The moment that the officer left, Carol threw herself into Burt's arms. She was crying into Burt's chest, him rubbing her back.

"I cannot believe how cruel people can be," She cried. Burt had a tear in his eye as he kissed her on top of her head.

"I know, dear." Burt replied. Finn watched the two for a moment, feeling out of place. He began to climb up the stairs, before Burt called to him. Finn turned around to see Burt looking over the couch.

"Finn, I don't know what to say. I know that you have probably received hell because of Kurt." Burt apologized. Finn simply smiled back at his step-dad and waved it off.

"I like having a brother. Let's me feel responsible." Finn responded, heading back upstairs. He opened the door to his room, trying to be quiet but it was pointless. Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bed, as if waiting on Finn.

"Oh buddy, sorry if I woke you up," Finn apologized, taking a seat beside Kurt. Kurt simply shook his head.

"Why do you take care for me so well? I mean, I'm not even related to you. You could leave me alone and no one would think any worse of you. Hell, you would be able to keep your popularity." Kurt rambled, feeling worthless.

Finn gave Kurt one of his best smiles, putting his arm around his shoulder. "Kurt, before Burt married my mom, I felt like I was missing so much. I didn't have a dad, and I felt like I was without someone to love. I mean, I love my mom, don't get me wrong, but I never had that father-figure in my life. Your dad gave me that figure."

"Your dad makes my mom so happy. Since the two of them got married, it let our two broken families become one whole one. You don't know how proud I am to have someone like you as a brother. Even though we don't share any blood, you're my brother in every sense. My job as a brother is to protect you and be there for you, like I know you would do for me."

Kurt looked at Finn, amazed at his speech. A tear crept down his face, the first one not fueled by fear. Finn smiled at Kurt and was taken aback slightly when Kurt wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Finn closed his longer arms around him, both of them enjoying the brotherly love.

Finn pulled away after a moment, before standing up. He walked to the closet, pulling out his sleeping bag. He laid it down on the floor, and climbed into it.

"Finn, I am not going to take your bed. Here, I will just go back to my room," Kurt offered, feeling terrible. Finn just shook his head.

"Kurt, I know better. If you stayed in your room, you would stay up all night." Finn said, knowing better. Even Kurt nodded.

Finn turned on the TV, finding something that Kurt would enjoy. He left the channel on the fashion channel, feeling that Kurt would love it. Finn had almost fallen asleep when Kurt spoke.

"Hey Finn, you up," Kurt asked, looking over the edge of the bed.

"Mhm?" Finn mumbled, rolling onto his back to look up at Kurt's face. The nights of staying awake were obvious. His black eye was dark now, going from a red mark to a full on bruise.

"Please don't leave," Kurt almost begged. Before Finn became his step-brother, Kurt constantly worried about bullies. The past week was a rare occasion that hadn't happened since he came back to McKinley.

"Kurt, I'm not going anywhere. I am here to protect you." Finn said. "I would take a bullet for you."

The smile that grew on Kurt's face was only marred by the abuse that he had received from the closed-minded bullies. "Finn Hudson, you are the absolute best," Kurt gushed. "Night. Love you."

"Night Kurt. Love you too."

**A/N: Honestly, not one of my best. I was hoping to have it much longer, but after two nights, this is all I could come up with. I could see this is the final chapter, which would let me start another one, Furt love like always. I do have some ideas from where I could go from this, because part of me feels like I would be doing this story an injustice if I ended it now. Also, if you enjoy Furt, if you would like to Rp a Furt brotherly love thing, let me know. As always, I need reviews. IF you want to beta read, awesome, just let me know. But maybe this is the last chapter for "Too Much for Kurt Hummel." Who knows?**


End file.
